Saiyan Half-Breed
Saiyan Half-Breed: Although there are many instances of interracial breeding, none are as frequently occuring as the human-saiyan pairing. Saiyans look down on these half-breeds and humans tend to fear them, making them outcasts no matter where they go. They share both a human's ingenuity and a saiyan's incredible lust for battle, as well as the ability to transform into gigantic fierce apes under the proper circumstances, making them interesting - and difficult - to fight. These saiyans generally take on the normal saiyan personality, with black spiky hair and a strong will for fighting. However, this is not always the case and some have been known to be born with oddities such as purple hair. Even stranger is the fact that these beings are capable of reaching the coveted status of super saiyan with ease, while their full blooded brethren must go through the most streneous of ordeals. Average Height: 6'0 Average Weight: 210 pounds Life Span: 60-80 years Interesting Traits: Monkey-like Tails, quick and intuitive, free access to Super Saiyan. Examples from the show: Gohan, Trunks, Goten ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (32 Additional points, max of 11 in 1 stat) Int 9 Mnt 13 Str 16 Dex 12 Stm 15 Spd 15 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saiyan Half-Breeds gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+25*level KI: 12*MNT+25*level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick two powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) All Saiyans have a tail, which is a source of great power and great weakness, for them. Their tail is required for both Oozaru tansformations (described in their Superforms node), however, when a Saiyan's tail is grabbed they become effectively paralyzed. The Saiyan can no longer take any actions, dodge, parry or counter, and their Str is considered to be 2 until their Tail is released. Grabbing a Saiyan's tail is treated as a normal grab attempt, specifying that you're trying to grab their tail. A Saiyan's Tail has 5% of the Saiyan's Max HP, and will grow back if it is cut off until the age of 18. It takes a full Neo week (1 IRL day) to regrow, though it can be regrown in a rejuvenator whatever the Saiyan's age. Trying to strike a Saiyan's tail is at a -5, and you can not use Multiattacks or Combos (They are too inaccurate to properly aim). You can not target a Saiyan's tail in a Grapple, unless you went to Grab their tail when you began the Grapple. Any Saiyan under the age of 18 begins with -5 to their Mnt, Str, and Stm. (Phys) The mixture of the wisdom of humans and the physical prowess of Saiyans has granted Half-Saiyans a heightened affinity with learning to control chi. Their base invent points start at 40. (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds regenerate level*3 Ki on each of their actions. (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds gain HP/500 to all Strikes and Dodges (Max of +4). (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds start with a school of their choice at level 1, and gain another school for free at levels 5 and 10. They gain the Other Race bonuses for these, as normal. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, the Saiyan Half-Breed doesn't gain the school until their INT is high enough. (Ment) Saiyan Half-Breeds have a 10% chance per level of controlling Oozaru (Max of 80%), and a 5% chance per level of controlling Golden Oozaru (Max of 70%). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) False Moon This power can not be taken until level 3. This power allows the Saiyan Half-Breed to create a pale, shining orb in the air which mimics a moon. It allows a Saiyan Half-Breed to transform into their Oozaru form, even if the Planet their on has no moon, or if it's daytime. It costs 25 Ki per action you want it to persist, and it can last up to your level*2 in actions (this is considered to be everyone's actions, not just yours). It can be made to stay around longer than this, up to double its original amount (up to your level*4), but costs 50 Ki per action it persist after your level*2. The above is for a Saiyan Half-Breed's normal Oozaru form; the False Moon can only last your level in actions for Golden Oozaru. By paying 75 Ki per action, you can double this amount to level*2, as above. (Phys) Tail Training This power can not be taken until level 6. It allows the Saiyan to use their Tail in combat. Their tail is considered a basic HtH attack which has a +1 to Strike, and inflicts 4d6 per level. Someone grabbing your tail no longer paralyzes you or reduces your STR, and your Tail now has 10% of your Maximum HP. (Ment) SSJ Training You must have the ability to transform into SSJ 2 before this power can be taken. Transforming into SSJ does not cost Endurance to transform into, meaning you could stay transformed indefinitely, and you can transform as a preround action. All other superforms still cost their regular amount of Endurance, and must be transformed into as an action in the round. Superforms: Oozaru Forms Oozaru and Golden Oozaru can not be combined with any other superforms. Saiyan Half-Breeds have a 10% chance per level of controlling Oozaru (Max of 80%), and a 5% chance per level of controlling Golden Oozaru (Max of 70%). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Phys) Oozaru A Saiyan transformed into an Oozaru looks like a gigantic, brown-furred ape, about 50 feet tall. Oozaru grants the following bonuses: +100% Str -20% Dex -20% Spd +100% Hit Points +6 to all Strike rolls -6 to all Dodge rolls The Saiyan's Tail has 10% of his Maximum HP now, 20% of he has Tail Training. All parries rely on Dex while in Oozaru form, even Parry Blast. Oozaru can take a rock or uproot a tree and use them as a weapon, dealing 3d6*10 damage. They can also bite, though it's considered dishonorable to do so, it deals 1d6+STR damage. They can also fire a special mouth blast which costs 25 Ki/level, and deals 1d6*10 damage per 25 Ki. Oozaru may not use the grapple move Bearhug, or the Bear invent power KureKumaKen. Oozaru can hold up to two people, one in each hand. When grappled this way, each person can break out against half the Oozaru's STR to get free. If one breaks free, and the Oozaru has an action before the second attempts to break out, the second person must use the Oozaru's Full STR to break out (like normal). If the Oozaru does not have an action before their break out attempt, they only have to break out against half the Oozaru's STR. The Oozaru can not move when attempting to grapple a second person, so Superspeeds and other bonuses from movement can not be used with the second grab attempt. There is a chance that the Oozaru will go berserk, and indiscriminately attack everybody and everything in sight. The chance to remain in control is determined by the Saiyan's racial class and level. The limit for their control chance is also determined by their level. The maximum chance you can have to control this superform is 80% reguardless of your level. Rolls to remain in control are done upon the initial transformation, and at the start of each round they remain transformed. If they ever lose control, they lose control the remainder of the round, and their next roll for Control has a -10% penalty, which is cumulative. Once they regain control, the penalty is removed until they lose control again. An Oozaru's actions when it is out of control are random. The player with an uncontrolled Oozaru rolls a 1d4, and consults the chart below to determine what the Oozaru does. 1 Do nothing (beat chest, roar, etc..) 2 Attack the nearest person using Ki (At full power; can not pull) 3 Attack the nearest person using HtH (At full power; can not pull) 4 Attack the environment around them. (Buildings, trees, rocks, etc) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) Golden Oozaru A saiyan must be in their Super Saiyan form in order to transform into a Golden Oozaru. They look the same as a regular Oozaru, except that their fur is bright yellow instead of brown. Golden Oozaru grants the following bonuses, based off of the Saiyan's base stats, not their SSJ stats: +150% Str -20% Spd +150% Hit Points The Saiyan's Tail has 10% of his Maximum HP now, 20% of he has Tail Training. All parries rely on Dex while in Oozaru form, even Parry Blast. His special mouth blast now deals 1d8*10 damage per 25 ki spent; a Golden Oozaru has the same basic rock/tree attacks and Bite attack as a Oozaru, listed above. Oozaru may not use the grapple move Bearhug, or the Bear invent power KureKumaKen. Oozaru can hold up to two people, one in each hand. When grappled this way, each person can break out against half the Oozaru's STR to get free. If one breaks free, and the Oozaru has an action before the second attempts to break out, the second person must use the Oozaru's Full STR to break out (like normal). If the Oozaru does not have an action before their break out attempt, they only have to break out against half the Oozaru's STR. The Oozaru can not move when attempting to grapple a second person, so Superspeeds and other bonuses from movement can not be used with the second grab attempt. There is a chance that the Golden Oozaru will go berserk, just like a normal Oozaru. The chance to remain in control is determined by the Saiyan's racial class and level. The limit for their control chance is also determined by their level. The maximum chance you can have to control this superform is 70% reguardless of your level. Rolls to remain in control are done upon the initial transformation, and at the start of each round they remain transformed. If they ever lose control, they lose control the remainder of the round, and their next roll for Control has a -10% penalty, which is cumulative. Once they regain control, the penalty is removed until they lose control again. A Golden Oozaru's actions when berserk follows the same 1d4 chart as Oozaru does. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Super Saiyan Transformations Saiyan Half-Breeds acquire SSJ automatically at level 5, but require stress for SSJ 2 as normal. Your SSJ 2 Transformation must be supervised by a GM; if there is not enough need or stress for it, you will not get it. You must have a reason better than your friend is really powerful. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1) SSJ (Physical) Saiyan half-breeds have the uncanny ability to transform into something their full-blooded brethren struggle with. In this form, a Saiyan's hair turns golden and stands up a bit, and their pupils become green. Their aura turns a bright, flaring gold. Transforming into Super Saiyan grants the following bonuses: +15% To all base stats, except INT. +2 To their Hp/Ki Modifiers. If a Half-Saiyan ever runs out of HP, Ki, or Endurance while a Super Saiyan, they instantly revert back to their normal form. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) USSJ The Ultimate Super Saiyan, or the 'Ascended Saiyan'. This form is automatically gained once the Half-Saiyan reaches level 7 without the need for stress. This form is similar to Super Saiyan, but more physically powerful. In this form, a Saiyan's hair will become a bit more spiky and he becomes more muscular. USSJ grants the following benefits, based off of their base (non-SSJ) stats: +25% Str +15% Mnt +10% Dex +15% Stm +10% Spd STR mod becomes STR/3 instead of STR/5. The Saiyan's STR mod can never go below STR/3 in this form, even if a unique grants a better regular STR mod. Parry Blast uses STR/5, still. A Saiyan can further improve their physical power while in this form, at the cost of their speed and accuracy. For every -1% they take to both Dex and Spd, their STR bonus gains +2%. You can not modify this superform while in a grapple. Example: Trunks knows he's fast enough to handle Gohan in his base form, so he concentrates on improving his strength to pummel him into the ground. He takes -10% to both Dex and Spd (reducing the total bonus to 0%, from their original +10%, so they stay the same), and adds +20% to his Str, to gain a total Str bonus of +45%. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) SSJ 2 This form is a perfected version of USSJ. The Saiyan's hair stands straight up and grows a bit longer. In order to become SSJ 2, a Half-Saiyan must first be level 10 and undergo extreme stress, similar to that which is required for full Saiyans to get SSJ. Transforming into Super Saiyan 2 grants the following bonuses: +30% To all base stats, except INT. +3 To their Hp/Ki Modifiers. The first time a Half-Saiyan transforms into a SSJ 2, he instantly recovers all lost Hp, Ki, and End.